


Them & Him

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship (Aaron & Daryl), Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Paul has a cat because why not, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: It wasn't the first time Paul had gone back to someone's place after meeting them at a bar, not even the first time he'd gone back with more than one someone.But the two blue-eyed men that he was planning on spending his time with on that particular night, were different than the others.





	Them & Him

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from an anon in my Tumblr ask box.

Paul could already feel the excitement swirling in his stomach as he followed the red pick-up truck in front of his own car. He had met the two men in the local gay bar, and he had seen the both of them several times in the past, but the two of them were clearly together, so he hadn't made a move on them.

But this night, Paul was sitting at the end of the bar, scrolling through his phone, when the bartender came up to him and slid a beer in front of him. Paul had said that he hadn't ordered another drink, and the bartender explained that the two men at the end of the bar had bought it for him.

Paul had raised his brows, looked down the bar, and sure enough, the gorgeous blue-eyed couple that he had seen several times were looking up at him. The shorter one with long hair looked shy and tucked his face into the taller one's neck when Paul looked down, but the taller one smirked at Paul.

Paul had smirked back and took a sip of his beer before he got up from his bar stool and made his way down the bar to the two men, beer in hand. He had sat down and chatted with them for over an hour, learned their names were Aaron and Daryl, and they eventually asked if he would like to go back to their apartment with them.

Paul agreed, and that put him here, stepping out his parked car and making his way towards the two men who were waiting for him at the entrance to their apartment building.

He was led inside, with Aaron's hand on his lower back, and Daryl sweetly holding his hand. Paul wasn't sure who he wanted to pin against a wall first. They were both ridiculously gorgeous and sexy, Daryl was shy, and it was unbelievably adorable, and Aaron was more confident.

In the elevator, Aaron had turned to press the number for their floor, so Paul took to grabbing Daryl by the waist, and pressing his lips on his.

Daryl gasped in surprise and was stiff for a few moments before he began kissing back. Daryl kissed shyly, his lips gentle and warm, slightly chapped.

Paul felt Daryl's arms go around his shoulders, and tangle some of his fingers in his hair. They kissed for a few more moments before Paul felt hands on his waist that could have only been Aaron's, so he turned his head away from Daryl's and kissed the curly-headed man instead.

Aaron kissed harder, and Paul immediately pried his lips apart and slipped his tongue inside of his mouth.

The elevator dinged a few moments later, and they pulled apart from each other, and Daryl grabbed both of their hands and led them out of the elevator and down the hall. Paul and Aaron kissed again as Daryl unlocked the door, and then they were tugged inside by Daryl, and Paul chuckled.

Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist, and tugged him close once he was inside of the apartment, "Somebody's eager, huh, gorgeous?" he said, and tucked his face into Daryl's neck and began kissing and sucking at the warm skin.

Daryl gasped softly and then whined when Aaron kissed him.

They pulled apart after a few minutes and Paul took the opportunity to look around the couple's home. It had an open plan, the kitchen, dining room, and living room, all in the central area of the apartment and then there was a separate door on each side of the apartment.

"Bedroom?" Paul asked, keeping his hand on Daryl's hip and nudging his fingers under the waistband of his jeans.

Aaron nodded, "This way," He said and walked to the door on the left side, and both Paul and Daryl followed after him.

Paul was pleasantly surprised to find a king bed in the men's bedroom. He had once had a threesome in a double bed, and one of the men had fallen off the bed at one point. A king bed gave them much more room. The first thing they all did after entering the bedroom, was pull off their shoes and socks.

Paul watched as Aaron immediately directed Daryl to lay on his back on the bed, "Lay down, baby," he had said and then pulled his own shirt off.

Paul hummed softly at the sight of Aaron shirtless, the man wasn't all hard muscle like he was, but he was toned. Paul walked up behind him and dragged his fingernails over his stomach as he sucked softly on the man's earlobe.

Aaron turned around to face him and kissed him deeply before grabbing at the buttons on his shirt.

"Seen you so many times," Aaron said, as he worked on Paul's shirt. Paul noticed that Daryl had pulled his sweater over his head and was also shirtless, "You always looked so fucking sexy, been dying to see what you like completely fucking naked for us," he told him, his voice low as he pulled Paul's shirt off and threw it to the ground.

Paul groaned at the man's words and then reached for his hips, and within seconds, he had maneuvered the taller man onto the bed and was laid down over him, straddling his hips.

"Fuck," Daryl said, sitting up a little so he could run his hand over Paul's abs, "You… you look good," he said a little shyly, looking up at Paul.

Paul smirked, and leaned down to kiss the older man, gripping his hair tightly and tugging at it as he kissed him deeply, and hard, until Daryl moaning against his lips.

Aaron laid beneath Paul, massaging Daryl's cock through his jeans with one hand, and pinching Paul's nipple with the other. Paul finally pulled away from Daryl's lips and groaned, he began to grind his hips down, so that his and Aaron's clothed erections rubbed against each other.

"Shit," Aaron gasped, throwing his head back against the pillow as he managed to continue rubbing Daryl's cock.

It quickly became clear that Daryl was vocal in bed, he was whining and squirming due to the contact from Aaron's hand, and it was one of the sexiest and cutest things Paul had ever seen. Daryl was clearly a strong man, big in the shoulders and arms, he was rugged, and what people would see as someone who took control, but it became obvious, that he liked to be told what to do.

Paul leaned down and pushed his lips onto Aaron's as he continued to grind against him, he grabbed the man's hand and pulled his fingers from his nipple, because it was starting to ache, and Paul wasn't the biggest fan of feeling pain during sex.

They kissed for several minutes, when Paul pulled back and reached over to Daryl, he cupped his cheek and lifted his head so that the man had to look up at him. He did, his pupils blown wide, and his lips parted as he moaned softly.

"Do you top?" Aaron asked.

Paul looked back at him, and nodded, "Yes," He replied, slowing down the grinding of his hips.

Aaron smiled, "Great, because I know Daryl, here," he said, gripping his boyfriend's thigh hard, "Is dying for you fuck him, and I would love to watch,"

Paul smirked and looked back to Daryl, quirking one of his brows. Daryl looked up at him, in a way Paul could only describe as sweet, he had a thumb in his mouth and was chewing at hangnails, and his cheeks were flushed a rosy red.

Paul leaned down and cupped the man's cheeks, "That so, baby? Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, and Daryl eagerly nodded.

"Please," he said, and rolled over entirely onto his back and spread his legs as an invitation.

Paul licked his lips at that, and as Daryl wanted him to, crawled off of Aaron's body, and in between Daryl's legs, pressing his chest and crotch against the other man's.

Daryl had time to moan before Paul shoved their lips together and he claimed blue-eyed man's mouth.

Paul kissed him deep and hard as he massaged the man's cock with one hand, somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the shuffling of Aaron getting off the bed and going through the nightstand, but Daryl's lips clouded it.

After a few moments, Paul tore himself away from Daryl, which caused the man to whine and chase after his lips.

Paul smiled, "Let's get you out of these clothes, baby," he said, and reached for Daryl's belt.

Daryl flushed even deeper and threaded his fingers into the sheets.

Paul pulled Daryl's jeans and boxers down his legs and sighed in appreciation of the body that was now entirely on display for him. Daryl's cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, clearly very into what was happening. His cock was average in size, but it was thicker than average, and Paul wrapped his hand around it.

Paul jerked the man's cock, in tight, even movements, swiping his thumb over the leaking head.

Aaron appeared a few moments later and pushed a condom and tube of lube into Paul's hand.

Paul placed them both down on the bed, and then stood up and began working on his own belt. His smirked as both Aaron and Daryl watched eagerly, waiting to see what he had on offer.

Once he had his belt undone, he pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs and stepped out of them as he wrapped his hand around his well-endowed cock.

"Please," Daryl said, spreading his legs wider, and Paul groaned when he saw what was there.

A black butt plug was sat snug between Daryl's ass cheeks and buried in a pink hole.

"Dirty fucking boy," Paul said lowly and leaned back down over Daryl's body to kiss him, filthy and messy before standing back up.

Aaron stroked his hands over Daryl's hips, and then gripped them hard, "Roll over onto your stomach and lift your ass up, you're gonna look me right in the eyes while Paul fucks you,"

The words were dirty, and immediately Daryl obeyed them, rolling onto his stomach, but keeping his ass in there air, and Paul happily grasped both of his squishy cheeks in his hands and squeezed.

Aaron settled so that he was laying against the pillows at the top of the bed, and his legs were spread to Daryl could lay down in front of him, Daryl did so, resting his chin on his arms and looking up at his boyfriend.

There was something so ridiculously sexy about it, Paul standing on the carpeted floor, with two gorgeous men on the bed in front of him.

Paul moved his hands from Daryl's ass cheeks, to grasp his hips tightly, and pulled him a little further back towards him.

"Daryl," Aaron said, and Paul looked up to find the man was combing his fingers through the man's dark hair, "Tell Paul your safe word," Paul quirked his brow a little at that, and Aaron noticed, "He probably won't need it as you're just fucking him, but it's to make sure he's comfortable,"

Paul shook his head, "I wasn't judging or questioning, it's his right to have a safe word if he wants one,"

Aaron nodded, and tapped Daryl's shoulder as the man was becoming distracted by kissing up Aaron's calf, "Daryl," he said.

"Hogwarts," Daryl finally said softly.

Paul smiled, and leaned down to kiss the man's lower back, "You're the sweetest thing," He said as he moved his hand, and gently grabbed the end of the butt plug, "I'm going to take this out now, gorgeous,"

Daryl nodded eagerly and wiggled his ass.

Paul chuckled softly, and gently pulled the plug out of Daryl's hole and then placed it down on the bed.

Paul bit his lip at the sight of Daryl's entrance, cleanly shaven, pink, and gaping slightly from the plug. Paul reached for the lube on the bed beside him and squeezed some onto two of his fingers.

"You ready, baby?" Paul asked as he smeared some lube around the man's entrance.

"Yeah, don't need to stretch me much, had that in all day," Daryl said, spreading his legs a little more.

"Just tell me when you're ready," Paul said, looking up to Aaron, and once he got the man's nod of approval, he pushed his fingers inside of the man's entrance.

Daryl moaned quietly and reached up to grip desperately at Aaron's hip.

Paul moved his fingers in and out of Daryl, with no resistance, as the man had said, he was stretched open from the plug. Paul began scissoring his fingers after a few moments, moving them constantly against Daryl's prostate, and smirking as he moaned and whimpered below him, Aaron's hand in his hair seeming to ground him.

Daryl was warm and wet around his fingers, and Paul could not wait to feel what it would be like for his tight heat to be around his cock.

"I'm ready," Daryl said after a few minutes, "Fuck me, please,"

Paul pulled his fingers out of the man's body and reached for the condom.

"So eager Daryl," Aaron said from above them, and Paul watched Aaron fish his cock out of his jeans as he tore open the condom.

"Been wanting him to fuck me since I first saw him," Daryl said, immediately wrapping one of his hands around Aaron's hard and leaking cock and beginning to mouth down the length. Paul licked his lips when Aaron moaned and closed his eyes.

Paul smiled as he rolled the condom down his sensitive cock and coated it in extra lube. "Is that so Daryl? You been fantasizing about my cock, baby?" He said as he placed the head and Daryl's entrance, and began applying pressure.

Daryl hummed softly, "You looked so fucking gorgeous, wearing tight jeans and I could tell you were goin' commando, wanted to really know what your cock was like,"

Paul smirked, and finally, began sinking into Daryl heat. Daryl's hole swallowed him up eagerly, and Paul had sunk home within only a few moments. Daryl squeezed purposely around Paul's cock and whimpered as he did.

"You feel fucking amazing," Paul said, and slowly, began pulling back out.

"You too," Daryl whined, and Paul watched as Daryl took Aaron's dick properly into his mouth and sucked at the first couple of inches.

Aaron moaned, "I love your fucking mouth, honey,"

The use of the pet name sent a stab of arousal to Paul's gut for reasons he not entirely sure, and began properly fucking into Daryl's body.

Daryl was tight, hot and wet, and by far, one of the sexiest men Paul had ever fucked. Aaron too, even though Paul had done much more than kiss and grind against the taller man, he was still very much a part of the experience.

Paul started his thrusts slow, allowing Daryl to the size of his thick and long cock.

After a couple of minutes, Daryl was pushing his ass back against Paul's cock and moaning loudly as he sucked Aaron's cock. Paul took that as an okay to begin fucking him harder. He did just that, holding the man's hips tightly and a slapping noise filling the room every time their skin connected.

Paul leaned down over the man's body after a few moments and placed kisses against the back of Daryl's sweaty neck, keeping his eyes up so that he could look into Aaron's. It was something Paul had always found ridiculously hot, looking into someone's eyes during sex so that he could see the pleasure in their eyes. Paul almost wished that he was fucking Daryl on his back because he knew it would have been delightful to make the shy man look him in the eye while he took his cock.

Daryl pulled off Aaron's cock for a second and craned his head so that he could look at Paul, "Touch me please, I'm so close," he whimpered, his eyes glassy.

Paul nodded and reached down under Daryl's body, and wrapped his hand around Daryl's cock and began jerking it in time with his own thrusts.

To Paul's surprise, Aaron came first, throwing his head back and groaning loudly as he emptied himself into Daryl's mouth. Aaron's orgasm seemed to trigger Daryl's own, and Daryl cried out loudly as Paul felt the man's come spurt from his cock and onto his hand and the sheets below them.

Paul fucked him for a few more moments, before the orgasm that had been building, crashed over him and he rested his forehead between Daryl's shoulder blades as he came into the condom, moaning loudly. He wished he could come into Daryl's ass properly without the condom, be able to see his come dribble out when he pulled out, but he wasn't stupid and knew safe sex was important.

After coming down from his orgasm, Paul pulled out of Daryl's hole and watched as the man immediately collapsed down onto the bed and rested his head against thigh as he closed his eye. Paul pulled the condom off, knotted the end, and tossed it into the bin beside the dresser, and then laid down on the bed beside the other two men to get his breath back.

He felt Aaron's hand in his hair after a few moments, and he didn't mind the feeling of the man's long fingers threading through his chestnut hair.

The three of them laid in silence for several minutes, Daryl curled up in Aaron's lap and was falling asleep to the man stroking his back. Paul was trailing his fingers over Daryl's hand, which he had reached over and placed on his chest.

Paul stayed for a total of roughly ten minutes before he leaned over and kissed both of the men softly before he stood up from the bed.

He began searching for his clothes which were spread out over the room.

"You could stay the night," Aaron said softly, both he and Daryl watching Paul.

"Plenty of room," Daryl added softly.

Paul smiled at the cute couple as he pulled his pants and boxers up his legs, "I have work tomorrow, and I need to feed my cat, I'm sorry," Paul said, and for once, he didn't think he would have minded staying the night in the men's bed.

Aaron nodded, "There's a notepad on the kitchen counter, maybe leave your number,"

Paul nodded, "Sure," He replied and pulled on his boots, the last of his clothes, "See you, thanks for a good night," he said softly.

"G'night," Daryl replied, rolling off of Aaron and snuggling into his pillow instead.

"See you," Aaron said, and Paul waved at them both before making his way out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

He stopped by the kitchen as Aaron suggested and wrote his number on the notepad, along with- _Call me when you're in the mood for me again. Hopefully, I'll get to explore Aaron more - Paul Rovia, ;) <3_

Paul then proceeded to leave the apartment.

 

* * *

  

Once he got back to his own apartment, several blocks away, he was immediately greeted by his black furred, yellow-eyed cat welcoming him at the door and meowing.

"Sorry, Jaspar, I was out longer than I expected," Paul said and quickly scratched behind the cat's ears before making his way into the kitchen and grabbed a clean bowl and filled it with food.

After feeding the cat, he went to his bedroom and showered before he crawled into his bed. He was joined by Jaspar after a few minutes, and he curled up at his feet and went to sleep. Paul followed him a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments encourage me to write more! Xx
> 
> \----- 
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
